The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Heuchera, botanically known as a Heuchera of hybrid origin and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Stainless Steel’.
The new cultivar derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor in Scottsdale, Pa. The goal of the breeding program was to obtain unique cultivars of Heuchera that exhibit showy flowers, colorful foliage, and good vigor. The inventor made a cross in May 2003 between an unnamed plants from the inventor's breeding program as the female parent, reference no. H99-9C, and male parent, reference no. H02-09A. ‘Stainless Steel’ was selected as a single unique plant in May 2004 amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Scottsdale, Pa. in September 2007. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division, cuttings, and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.